Truth or Dare the Bleach way
by Bloody-Neko-Princess
Summary: Just simple truth or dare that you reader's come up with.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Truth or Dare**

**Author: Bloody Neko Princess**

**Pairing: depends on the dare, so it can be yaoi, lesbian, or straight**

**Rating: depends on the dare so probably rated M for mature**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach trust me if I did Ulqui-kun, Grimm-kun, and a few other espadas wouldn't be dead, and that Orihime and Rukia would be dead.**

Alice(me): ok so all I need are some reviews with some dares and ill put them in the next chapter they can be any kind of dares you want but make sure there funny.

Ichigo: I have a really bad feeling about this. *sits down on the couch*

Me: nee Ichigo why is that? *I stand in front of him and get eye level with him*

Ichigo:*blush* W-what I just don't t-trust what the reviewers might dare me to do. That's all. *looks away*

Hichigo:*chuckles* Ne ne king whys ya face so red?

Me: ya as I was saying it can be anything and it can be anyone. I at least need 3-5 reviews full of truths or dares.

Grimmjow: this is stupid.

Me:*throws catnip ball at him*

Grimmjow: *attacks catnip ball and starts to roll around with it*

Ulquiorra: Idiot.

Me: ok so please write some dares Bye Bye~


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

Alice(me): ya so to **Angelchan2012** I like the idea but were not sitting in a circle so can ya be more specific.

Grimmjow: dumba**

Me: Grimmjow shut up leave **Angelchan2012** alone!

Hichigo: *chuckles*

Me: Also to **darkwing21** um….. ya I don't know what yas talking about so um… unless you own the site, SHUT UP!

Ichigo: aint that a bit harsh?

Me: nope. Also to **thepaintedring** um….. Ya I really don't know what yas talking about it didn't make since.

Grimmjow: it made me have a headache *starts rubbing temples*

Me: ok so to the people who actually wrote the dares the way I can understand them.

**drmona lord**

_a four way between ichi hichi grimm and ulqui thats all I got so have fun~_

Ulquiorra/Grimmjow/Ichigo/Hichigo: HELL NO!

Me: well to bad now go get into the room!

Boys: *grumbling but went in because I held my bloody scythe up at them*

Me: don't worries I won't record anything! *whispers* theres a hidden camera in the room *giggles in a sick sorta way*

~An hour later~

Ichigo: *walks out with messed up hair, and messed up clothes, and is blushing madly*

Grimmjow: *walks out with a smirk on his lips and a light blush across his cheeks, without his shirt on*

Ulquiorra: *walks out with messed up hair and a messed up uniform, with a light blush on his cheeks*

Hichigo: *walks out with his usual crazed smile missed up hair and no shirt on*

Me: *blushes and looks away* um… y-ya onto t-the next d-dare *here's snickering from Hichigo and Grimmjow*

**hehehehehohoProductions0**

_I dare Ichigo to kiss Grimmjow and Hichigo...yum=0_

Ichigo: *blushes darker* w-why do I h-have to do t-that

Grimmjow/Hichigo: *chuckles darkly* come on strawberry-kun~

Ulquiorra: *raises eyebrow at this*

Ichigo: f-fine I hate you Alice

Me: I love ya too Ichigo-kun~

Ichigo: *leans over to Grimmjow and tries to give him a peck on the cheek, but Grimmjow turned his head in time to get one on the lips, Ichigo quickly jumps back at this. Then goes to Hichigo who does the same thing only difference was he was able to make out with him*

Me: *blush deepens* y-ya um here's the last d-dare *Hichigo snickers and I cero him into the wall still blushing madly*

**Safirraa 28-01**

_- release to pantera mode. And, every sentence he says must be ended with `nya~`. If not, i will crush your pantera! Ps: give Grimm catnip and yarn_

Grimmjow: oh come on dat's retarded I aint doin dats sh*t. Dat's just plain dumb.

Me: do it and you can get yarn and some catnip *waves catnip and yarn around in his face*

Grimmjow: *quickly transforms* there nya ya happy nya? Now give me dat damn catnip and yarn nya!

Me: *stiffens a laugh and throws the catnip and yarn at him*

Ulquiorra: *turns around so he won't laugh*

Grimmjow: *gets high off catnip and tackles Ichigo and starts to tie him up with the yarn. He then proceeds to start licking his cheeks*

Me: *sweat drops* ano Grimm-kun maybe ya should stop *tries to make him stop but he then attacks me* Nani!

Grimmjow: shut up nya! I wanna play with Ichi-berry some more *starts to cry on my front*

Me: *blushes and tries to push him off. We end up in a big cat fight*

Hichigo: *then attacks Ichigo since he's tied up*

Ulquiorra: *sweat drops while thinking 'Am I the only normal one around here?'* Sigh since Alice-kun is busy I'll close up please on Alice-kuns behalf review and send in some more dares.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Alice: so wow I already got some more reviews so fast. Thank you so much for doing that.

Grimmjow: humph

Alice: what is it now Grimm-kun?

Grimmjow: you took away my catnip so I'm pissed at you. *crosses arms over chest than looks away*

Alice: *sweat drop* oh and to darkwing21 why did yas report me? can ya please contact me through my profile and we can talk this out I'm new at this so can ya just explain them too me? I mean that was kinda mean. Ok I almost cried because you're like running my spirit at this. I love writing and all yas gots ta do is point out the flaws. So would it be ok for us to talk this out? So stop reporting me.

Ichigo: ya dude that's kinda mean.

Alice: ya so any ways here are some dares from

_SaabelsWife_

_Me an Kisuke has a fun evil dare. Have Ulquiorra shove fifteen ice cubes down his pants! My cusins did that to us and it would finnaly put an expression on his face. Or you could make Grimm or Hichigo eat Hime-chans cooking...Oh god I is evil_

Kisuke: yare yare yare

Alice: Ok that is good but quick question to all ya reviewers why is it just Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Hichigo, and Ichigo that are getting the dares? Umm… ya guys do know that it can be anyone else right? I kinda think yas should give the four boys a brake every ones in awhile and dare anyone else.

Ichigo: yes please do. I don't wanna do these anymore

Alice: shut it berry-kun and lets do the dares ulqui-kun! Here put these ice cubes down ya pants *gives Ulquiorra a tray full of ice*

Ulquiorra: No. *shoves tray away, and then sits down*

Alice: hmm… ok then Grimm-kun will you do the honors?

Grimmjow: gladly. *takes tray full of ice and then grabs Ulquiorra forcing the ice down his pant. After a couple of blushing minutes later Ulquiorra, had jumped up from the cold and was jumping up and down trying to get the ice out of his pants.*

Grimmjow: *LHAO*

Alice: you shouldn't be laughing you have a dare as well Grimm-kun

Grimmjow: what no I don't _SaabelsWife _said only Ulquiorra has the dare

Alice: nope she said _or_ so that's like saying "and". So Orihime!

Orihime: yes Alice-chan

Alice: don't call me that your not my friend go make something for Grimm-kun and Hichi-kun something to eat

Orihime: ok Alice-ch-sama

~10 min later~

Grimmjow/Hichigo: mmmmffmf mmmffmffm *I gagged them and tied them to a chair*

Alice: *removes the cloth from their mouth and forcefully shoves the food down their mouths*

Grimmjow/Hichigo: *gagging from the food* dat was disgusting!

Ulquiorra: *doubled over laughing*

Alice: *trying to stop laughing* o-ok here are the *giggles* t-the next dares

_Dragon-Lily-Roulette_

_I wish Ichigo to crossdress on every chapter you make_

_I wish for all the arrancar to have normal bodies_

_Lastly~I snack table that never runs out of food_

Alice: umm… I don't know about the last one that's not really a dare. Or is it? Whatever Ichigo go put some girl clothes on

Ichigo: *smirks* ok then *goes to the bathroom*

Alice umm… wat?

Ichigo: *comes out in girl skinniness and low cut shirt* here happy

Alice: ya you can change back now

Ichigo: kool

Alice: ya Lily-chan sorry you weren't specific and I would die from seeing him in girl outfits all the time. Anyways next dare hmm… well this dare is easy arrancar get in your gigais

All Arrancar: *get in there Gigais*

Alice: That was kinda dumb *smirks then grabs Ggio and huggles him*

Ggio: n-nani Alice-chan?

Alice: *let's go* ya im one of those rare fans of Ggio. K next set of dares

_Knightsky11_

_I_ _dare Ichigo to make out with Grimmjow_

_And give him a high frequency scream_

_Then slap Ichigo for me. k? thanks! Satah-kun~_

Alice: ok then Ichi-kun, Grimm-kun, start lip locking.

Ichigo: HELL NO!

Grimmjow: oh come on berry-kun it'll be fun *smirk*

Ichigo: b-but *gets glared at by me* *panics* o-ok f-fine don't h-hurt me

Grimmjow: *smirk get wider* k *then grabs Ichigo and kisses him rather hard*

Alice: hmm… looks like Grimm-kun isn't ganna let go of him o well next dare hehe *stands by the two and screams*

Grimmjow: gah what da hell dat hurt!

Ichigo: *gasping for air and grabbing his ear* t-thanks

Alice: no prob o and Ichi-kun *slap*

Ichigo: OWWW! What the hell was that for?

Alice: *puts hands up in front of me* hey don't look at me it was a dare

Ichigo: *grumbling and rubbing his now red cheek*

Alice: k let see next set of dares

_drmona lord_

_hahahahahahaha*falls off chair* ok dares_

hichi take over ichi's body and fight kenpatchi

grimm drink 5 gallons of beer

neko chan pick a way ta torcher aizen and luppi unless you like them

thats all I got bie

Alice: finnaly someone gives me a dare for that bastard Aizen! And that bitch or umm… is it bastard luppi. Whatever Ichi-kun let Hichi-kun take over your body.

Ichigo: whatever *lets Hichigo take over*

Hichigo: sweet

Alice: k now fight Ken-chan

Hichigo: ya gots it *goes to go fight Kenpatchi, comes back 20 minutes later with not so many cut and bruises* dat was easy. *gets out of Ichigo's body*

Alice: ok then here Grimm-kun drink this *hands him 5 gallons of beer*

Grimmjow: ok then *drinks it and starts to hit on Ulquiorra*

Ulquiorra: get off trash *then gets sobbed on by a very drunk Grimmjow complaining he so mean to him. Then passes out on Ulquiorra's front* Alice-kun could you please get this trash off me?

Alice: nope cause you'll need him for the next dare

Ulquiorra: Nani?

~next set of dares~

_hehehehehohoProductions0_

_Thanks for doing the dare ichi!~=)_

Okay now... I dare Ulquiorra to fuck Grimmjow. =D

Alice: ok then Ulquiorra you know what to do with him

Ulquiorra: I refuse

Alice: oh come on Ulqui-kun pwease~ *gives kitty eyes (its puppy eyes but Im a neko so it would be wrong to call them kitty eyes)*

Ulquiorra: *blushes* f-fine

All the espadas: whoa did Ulquiorra just blush?

Ulquiorra: shut it * picks up Grimmjow and takes him into the guest room*

~the next day was to embarrassed by the noises~

Ulquiorra: *comes out of the guest room in the morning blushing madly*

Grimmjow: *comes out pissed that he was taking advantage of but doesn't complain since he has a hangover*

Alice: *looks away blushing* oh k well all I gotta do now is… *sonido's over to Grimmjow quickly slaps him then sonido's away and hides behind Ggio*

Grimmjow: *reflexs are slow* w-what the hell was that for!

Alice: it was a dare that _Angelchan2021 _told me to do since you were being mean to her the last chapter *I flattened my cat ears when he glared at me* Ahhhh! *runs away*

Grimmjow: *runs after me*

Ichigo: *sweat drops* umm… when did she get cat ears?

Hichigo: umm… don know. Anyways since Alice-kun is running for her life please review and send in some more dares.

Alice: so whats ya think? Please send in some more truths or dares. Oh and don't forget to dare the others. Aw crap * sonido's away cause Grimmjow found me*

Grimmjow: come back here *sonido's after me*


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach -_-

Ichigo: Y-ya so Grimmjow is being an idiot and I think he forgot that he's an espada, cause he's yeling at Alice-kun to come out of a tree rite now.

Ulquiorra: idiot. Ichigo would you help me get Grimmjow away from Alice-kun?

Ichigo: ya ok then

~10 min later~

Alice: t-thanks, Ichi-kun, Ulqui-Kun.

Ichigo/Ulquiorra: your welcome Alice-kun.

Grimmjow: whats with the suffix all of saddened Ichigo?

Ichigo: *blush* shut it

Alice: *blush* it's cute tho anyways I just relized that I forgot to do a dare _drmona lord _asked. It was the one of torturing Aizen and Luppi. I guess my mind went blank because of it. Ya so that'll be the first dare now let's see… oh I got it Aizen come here would ya?

Aizen: *comes over and is looking nervous* yes what did you need, Alice-chan?

Alice: first off don't call me that cause were not friends, and second stand by this cliff.

Aizen: *walks over crying cause I told him that were not friends. Then looks down to see crazy Aizen hating fangirls/boys.* do you expect me to jump?

Alice: nope *kicks him off* I expect to push you off, its more fun. K now Luppi, come here.

Luppi: *tries to run away but I dragged him back* NO! please Alice don't!

Alice: to bad *throws him into a pit of anti-Luppi fans* *giggles*

Ichigo: *sweat drops*

Grimmjow: *chuckles*

Alice: k now to everyone else I'm sooooo sorry I haven't been updating. But with the whole school starting, then my mom grounding me, then my computer was being mean to me, so ya Im like so sorry.

Hisagi: are you crying?

Alice: n-no! any ways lets do another set of dares

Ichigo: aww, and I liked these last quiet few weeks

Alice: *rolls eyes* and here they are

From _drmona lord:_

Grimm-kun read drmona lord's truth or dare story

Shiro-kun draw on someone

Aizen and Luppi get killed by bugs and other insects

Soi fon slap Kisuke

Alice: ok now Grimm-kun go read drmona's storys

Grimmjow: fine whatev *15 min later* *o.O* what da hell why am I like dat I ain't no damn pussy ta act like dat!

Alice: *giggles* ok now Shiro-kun go draw on someone

Toshiro: don't call me Shiro-kun!

Alice: *glares at him*

Toshiro: f-fine whatever *goes over to Ukitake and starts drawing all over him*

Ichigo: *stiffens a laugh*

Toshiro: *glares daggers at him*

Ichigo: *shuts up*

Alice: *giggles* ok now Soi fon slap Kisuke-kun

Soi fon: gladly *sonido's over to him and slaps him so hard she sent him flieing into my wall taking it out*

Kisuke: owwwww that was mean you didn't have to do it that hard!

Alice: Soi fon! You weren't supposed to take my wall out too ya dumb-ass!

Soi fon: *starts apologizing* i-I'm s-so sorry *then sonido's away with me sonidoing after her*

Ichigo: *sweat drops* o-ok then I guess ill do the next dare for her *walks over to Aizen and Luppi and starts covering them in honey. After that throws them outside in the woods for the bugs* ok now that's over…

~10 min later~

Alice: Gomen. Got carried away now lets see the next set of dares:

Dragon-Lily-Roulette:

Everyone has to eat Orihime's cooking

A fear test… who ever goes up to their fear the longest wins a cookie

The loser has to jump into a pool of chocolate fondue

Whoever like Ichigo can 'eat' him up

Alice: *giggles* ok then I like this hey Orihime start cooking for everyone

Orihime: ok Alice-ch-sama

Alice: *looks around to see that some people have left* Hey!

Remaining Espadas/Shinigami: shit!

Alice oh no you don't freeze now or else!

Espadas/Shinigami: f-fine

Alice: ok now lets see, I guess I can be a little nice and pick certain people out so Espadas 1 and 3-6 stay. *groans* now let's see out of the Shinigamis… Ichi-kun, Ren-kun **(Renji)**, Shiro-kun, Bya-kun, Hisa-kun, Ran-chan **(Rangiku), **Hichi-kun, Ken-chan, Gin-kun… now lets see oh! Ggio yas gotz ta stay to.

Ggio: Damit!

Orihime: I'm done!

Everyone that has to eat: Nooooooo!

Alice: shut it! Now start eating!

~25 min. later~

Everyone that was forced to eat: *gagging from the food*

Alice: ok now same people go up against your biggest fear! **(A/N they're wearing those glasses that makes it look like it's real I don't know what it's called sorry)**

People Who dropped out:

Kenpachi, Rangiku, Renji, Gin, Ggio, Stark, Nnoitra, Hisagi

People Who Stayed:

Ichigo, Hichigo, Harrible, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow

Alice: ok everyone jump into this pool it filled with chocolate fondue

Grimmjow: *looks at it and hisses*

Hichigo: *walks behind Grimmjow, and Ichigo and pushes them in*

Ulquiorra: *pushes Hichigo in, then get's pushed in by Harrible*

Alice: *sigh* ok then Harri-chan just jump in… that was really weird

Harrible: *slides in*

~10 min. later~

Alice: ok you can get out now!

Ichigo/Grimmjow/Hichigo: YES! Finally dam it!

Ulquiorra/Harrible: *calmly get out

Alice: ok then now if any of you three like Ichi-berry like this go ahead and have some fun

Grimmjow/Hichigo/ and even Ulquiorra: *smirk*

Hichigo: *picks Ichigo up and throws him over his shoulder* hehe we ganna have some fun my King

Alice: WAIT!

The four boys: *freezes*

Alice: ok so since you boys are going ta do what I think ya ganna do why not do the dare someone else gave you four?

Ichigo: *whimpers*

Alice: sorry Ichi-kun the reviewers asked for it. Ok sooo here is the dare

_makedi_

_I dare Ichigo Hichigo Grimmjow and Ulquiorra to have a foursome and then get caught by Isshin._

Ichigo: *starts to freak out, then gets token into a another room with the three other boys*

Alice: y-ya so …

~1 hour later~

Alice: *sends in Isshin*

Isshin: Ichigo my son! Why do you do this? This is all my fault! *runs off*

Alice: y-ya ok… then… next dare

_hehehehehohoProductions0_

_okay… i dare Harrible to stick a women's pad to her forehead and take her shirt off and run down the street outside screaming 'WHAT IS WRONG WITH THE WORLD?'_

Alice: *o.O…* ok… then

Harrible: i refuse to do something so embarrassing

Alice: sorry Harri-chan but everyone else has done their embarrassing dares, I mean just look at Ichi-kun that must suck at what he's doing

Grimmjow: ohhh ya he's sucking alright. *smirk*

Ichigo: *o/o* shut up!

Alice: Grimm-kun shut up. Ok now Harri-chan please proceed

Harrible: fine as you wish *starts grumbling, then gets a pad sticks it to her forehead, then takes off her shirt and starts to run down the street* WHAT IS WRONG WITH THE WORLD?

Guys: *nosebleed, and few blushing faces*

Harrible: *quickly puts on her shirt and starts to kick some of the guys asses for being such pervs*

Alice: *goes over and is trying to stop Harrible from killing the boys* ~5 min later~ ok now that I got Harri-chan to calm down on with the b=next dare

_SaabelsWife__:_

_First off sorry guys I love you all and I feel bad. But it was all in good fun...Please dont kill me!_

Kisuke- Yeah, it was funny but Saabel-san has a dare now,

Saabel- Um hi...could you possibly have anyone kick the crap out of Aizen. Prefferably Isshin (Spell check?)

Me- And let Kisuke punch Uryuu's dad in the balls.

Alice: ok… now lets see Isshin yas wanna beat up Aizen?

Isshin: of course I'll do it

Alice: ok while you do that Kisuke you go punch Uryuu's dad in the balls

~10 min later~

Alice: ok now that that's over next dare

_Samslover_

_omg i love ggio too XD_

'I dare Ulqui and Hichi to make out and Ichi and Grimm to make out.

I also dare you (alice) ta punch Grimmjow in the stomache ...

oh and by the way i love you Grimm,ichi,hichi,and ulqui hehehehee just ta let ya know XD'

Hichigo: *grabs Ulquiorra and starts to make out with him. Ulquiorra get's into it*

Grimmjow* pounces on Ichigo and starts making out with him*

Alice: *sonido's over to Grimmjow and pulls him away from Ichigo and punches him in the stomach, but it doesn't really work my hand just went through his hollow hole so instead I do a spin kick and make him go flying into the wall* opps

Grimmjow: ya 'opps', your going to regret that

Alice: shit not again *sonido's out of there*

Grimmjow: *sonido's after me*

Ichigo: since Alice-kun's busy I guess me and Ulquiorra well take over for now so lets see the next dares

_Sath-chan Blues Kitty_

_Hahahaha! The previous chap make me laughing like a madman! So, i dare Grimm-chan to: dress up with blue cat ears and tail. Plus get drunk! I wanna see if you drunk! With 'nya' in every last sentence! Do it, and be a CUTE little kitty! Will be rewarded with catnip n yarn just for you!_

Ichigo: um… Ulquiorra can you go get Grimmjow so we can do this dare?

Ulquiorra: *nods his head and then sonido's over to Grimmjow and grabs him by the collar of his shirt and drags him back over to Ichigo*

Ichigo: thanks. Why don't you just keep Alice-Kun away for now so we can do this more peacefully

Ulquiorra: *nods his head and goes to keep Alice(me) busy*

Ichigo: ok now Grimmjow do the damn dare already

Grimmjow: hell no why the hell should I!

Ichigo: you'll get catnip out of it

Grimmjow: gah! Fine fine yas win I'll do it *puts on headband with blue cat ears and straps and belt with a blue tail around his waist* ok here-nya ya happy-nya?

Ichigo: the dare's not over here *hands him two cases of beer*

Grimmjow: *starts to drink and ends up getting drunk* h-hey ichi-berry-nya *hick* w-why don't w-we *hick* ha-have some f-fun tagether-nya

Ichigo: ill pass thanks

Grimmjow: oh come on-nya *hick* I won't be so r-r-rough-nya *hick*

Ichigo: NOO! *but ends up being pounced on by him anyways*

Harrible: *notices what's happening so help out Ichigo by knocking out Grimmjow*

Ichigo: t-thanks

Harrible: your welcome

Ichigo: o-ok then next set of dares

_Crimson Hope_

_I dare Strawberry-kun to marry KittyKat-Kun(Ichigo is the bride)_

Ichigo: dam it why am I the bride! And why the hell would I marry that! *points at Grimmjow*

Alice: because people like it and that's what the reviewer want's so deal with it

Ichigo: *looks over at me to see that im setting down on Ulquiorra's lap with my face buried into the crook of his neck, and Ulquiorra having his arms around me* *o/o* w-what the hell why you setting like that?

Alice: cause I want to

Ulquiorra: it was the only way to calm her down

Alice: shut it and Ichi-kun just do the damn dare already, im getting a damn headache

Ichigo: fine then

~1 hour later** (A/N sorry I really do have a big ass headache and I have ta deal with screaming kids running around, and so I really don't feel like explaining just use your imagination)**

Ichigo: ok we got divorced as soon as it was over so don't get ya damn hopes up there's there is one more dare ta do and then were done for now and here it is,

Alice: don't be a meaner about it damn…

Ichigo: sorry…

_Sath-chan Blues Kitty_

_I dare!_

Ulqui: gets drunk in front of hichi

Grimm: act like a very innocent person/ act like Ichigo. If you do this, i will give you yarn&catnip

Ichi: acting as Grimmjow! And... Make out with him! If you do this dare, i'll give you a special photo of baby Grimm

Ulquiorra: *sighs, and then has Hichigo sit in his seat so I end up leaning against him instead*

Hichigo: I aint ganna do anythin to ya so ya won hav ta worry

Alice: ya im not that scared of you *Hichigo smirked at this*

Ulquiorra: *drinks two cases of beer in front of Hichigo and ends up passing out*

Alice: sorry sitting on Hichi-kuns lap rite now and also Ulqui-kun's not used to getting drunk

Grimmjow: *starts acting nicer and acts like he cares about others*

Ichigo: *starts acting like he's the king of everything and acts like he couls care less, he then walks up to Grimmjow and kisses him rather hard making them both blush*

Alice: k and one's again I'm soooo sorry about not updating ya know how school can be suckish so ya I promise to update as soon as I can


	5. Authors Note

Bloody-Neko-Princess: I'm sooooo sorry! I haven't been updating! I just got my computer to work again. So ill be posting up chapters for my stories. Oh and also, the reason I removed the other two stories unexpectedly was because I couldn't take the negative comments. So I'll post it back up when I re-edit them.

Ichigo: Awwww does that mean we have to go through that truth or dare thing again?

Alice: Yup!

Ichigo: Dammit!

Alice: Hey… Ichigo? Where's everyone at?

Ichigo: The Shinigami and Espada's are having a meeting.

Alice: oh…

Hichigo: but don't worry Cheshire-kun I'm still here.

Alice: *hiss* don't call me that!

Hichigo: why not I like your nickname.

Ichigo: I like that nickname too.

Alice:*sigh* yeah if you're wondering, my friends call me Cheshire, and Mad Hatter. The reason why is because I like the Mad Hatter and Cheshire from Pandora Hearts a lot.

Hichigo: it's also because you're practically insane.

Alice: so, nothing's wrong with being a little crazy.

Hichigo: normal people don't dream about torturing people.

Ichigo: *shivers* that's creepy.

Alice: Shut up! *chases Ichigo and Hichigo*

Ulquiorra: *comes out of no where* Alice-kun also wants to let the readers know that she would appreciate for no more flamers. And also that she does **not** own Bleach in anyway.

Alice: what the hell, where did you come from?

Ulquiorra: the meeting was getting boring so I left.

Alice: oh ok then… *looks at readers* I will try and update as soon as possible! Ok then I'm out! Bye Bye~


	6. Chapter 5

Alice: Yo! What's up! Yeah so like I said last chapter (if you read it) I'm sooooo sorry so this is how ill make it up to you. To make a new chapter! Yay!

Grimmjow: damn

Hichigo: Bloody-Neko-Princess, aka Alice, does not own Bleach in anyway.

Alice: hello! How you doing? Thank you to those who reviewed, and to those who were nice enough to patiently wait on me. (Hands those people and reviewers cookies)

Hichigo: can I have a cookie too?

Alice: hmmm… I guess so… you have been acting good. So here you go. (Hands Hichigo the cookie)

Hichigo: Yay! Cookie!

Ichigo/Grimmjow: *sweat drop*

Hichigo: *munches on cookie with the face Oz made when he was eating his cookie in Pandora Hearts (Which I don't own!) he then looks at the boys* Nani?

Grimmjow/Ichigo: *blush* n-nothing!

Hichigo: *tilts his head* hmmm? Ok then…

Alice: yeah anyways… let's get on with these dares.

_bleachbabe430_

_oooo!make ichigo eat a full course of orihimes food!(i dont really like her) and maake Nnorita rape grimkitty and szyael rape ulqui-bear!yay!_

Alice: ok then Orihime!

Orihime: Yes Alice-sama?

Alice: Start cooking!

Orihime: *goes off to cook*

Alice: and while we are waiting for her, im sooo sorry to do this but… Nnoitra, Szyale you know what to do

Szyale: why does everyone think im gay?

Alice: cause of your hair now deal with it!

Nnoitra: but what about me! I'm not gay!

Alice: yeah but there's a rumor going around that you but rape all the guys you meet and that you like fat men, so…

Nnoitra: that's disgustin! I like women big breasted women!

Alice: you mean like Nel? 

Nnoitra: yeah like Ne- wait what no not Nel!

Alice: whatever everyone knows you love her, now just go do the dare already

Nnoitra: *starts to argue but then stops when I hold up my bloody scythe*

Nnoitra/Szyale:*go do the dare, dragging poor Ulquiorra and Grimmjow with them*

Orihime: here's the food Kurosaki-kun

Ichigo: *tries to run away but is then tied down to a chair by Halible*

Alice: thanks Hali-chan (A/N yeah I like Halible better than Harrible)

Halible: your welcome Alice-Sama

Alice: no need to be so formal, anyways Hali-chan, Yoru-chan can you to help me with this?

Halible/Yoruichi: of course *then proceeds to shove the food down Ichigos mouth, until we ended up making him pass out*

Alice/Halible/Yoruichi: opps

Alice: yeah while we help Ichigo, next dares! Oh! And this one is from my fav author!

_drmona lord_

_ichi and hichi swich bodys and grimm and ulqui swich to then thay make out with each other_

urahara gets turnd into a girl

hichigo and ichigo gets turnd into a cat(after the big make out)

Alice: okay then Ichi-kun, Hichi-kun, Grimm-kun, and Ulqui-kun you guys know what to do!

Four boys: yeah yeah

Alice: while they do that Kisuke-kun, you need to turn into a girl

Kisuke: okay then *hiding a smile behind his fan then transforms into a girl*

Alice: wow… you look hot! (A/N use your imagination, in mine he would look hot. Kisuke: of course I would. Alice: gyah Kisuke get out of my authors note!) okay then you four boys you know what to do!

Ichigo(who is in Hichigos body) yeah yeah*then starts to make out with Hichigo who is in Ichigos body)

Grimmjow(who is in Ulquiorras body): starts to make out with Ulquiorra who is in Grimmjows body)

Alice: wow that really confusing… LMAO *the boys stop and look at me. They all sweatdrop cause im rolling on the floor laughing like crazy)

Grimmjow: (who is still in Ulquiorras body) wat da hell so funny?

Alice: Y-you *giggle* and Ulquiorra *giggle sound so *giggle* f-funny (I mean come on imagine them like that it would be hilarious right?)

Grimmjow: shut it! Ulquiorra give me back my body!

Alice:okay okay *wipes tears of laughter away* next dares~

_Crimson Hope_

_To Ichigo: HEY AT LEAST I DIDN'T CALL YOU STRAWBERRY-CHAN! I SHALL HAVE REVENGE FOR MAKING ME CRY...*grins evily*_

ohhhhhhh Ichigoooooooo I dare you to carry Grimmy's twin kits(babies)

! DON'T MESS WITH FANGIRLS!

Ichigo: hell no! that's wear im drawing the line Fuck no!

Alice: oh come on berry-kun, it'll be cute

Ichigo: fuck that!

Alice: *sigh* Grimmjow you know what to do

Grimmjow: sorry Ichigo, but im more scared of the Mad Hatter than you *picks up Ichigo then takes him to a room*

Alice: *lets just say they did it and kits right afterwards* awwwww! *holding a baby boy that looks like Grimmjow but with Ichigos eyes*

Ichigo: yeah yeah shut it. *holding a baby boy that looks like him but with Grimmjows eyes*

Alice: what you regret having them?

Ichigo: n-no it s just

Alice: yeah I get it you wish it was a bit more romantic, yeah yeah ok on to next set of dares~ *hands baby back to Grimmjow*

_IdentifiedLuna1998_

_Grimmjow: do the chicken dance WITHOUT your shirt_

Aizen: -kicks him on the middle- DIE ! let me kill you

Ulquiorra: wear a batman suit

Luppi: drink Orihime's "special" milk

Alice: get a road roller and flat Aizen

Everyone: do the soulja boy

Nice story ^-^

Alice: (okay the twins are asleep in my room) okay now… evryone you know what to do

Grimmjow: *Starts to do the chicken dance*

Alice: Aizen you are going to die by the hands of IdentifiedLuna1998 *allows Luna to kill Aizen* thanks Luna! Now with my awesome writing skills (Lol) I bring back Aizen… even though I really don't want to…

Ulquiorra: *puts on a batman suit for a bout five minutes then takes it off from embarrassment*

Luppi: *drinks Orihime's 'special milk then gets knocks out from it*

Alice:* gets a rode roller and chases Aizen with it till I finally flatten him like a pancake*

Alice: okay then now every one do the soulja boy *plays crank that (which I don't own), every one starts to dance*

~5 min later~

Alice: now next set of dares~

_SaabelsWife_

_Ah! We think maybe this is getting redundant, us writing like every chappie...but one of we had another idea..._

Akira-HI! I wants Hana-chan(Hanaturo) to rape Ganju...they never get any love...

Saabel-I acually wanna see Gin run around in his underward screaming "Aizen Rapes Me!"

Kisuke-O.o you mean he doesn't? Um...anywho...I wanna see Grimm-Kitty tear off Aizen's arm and beat him with it...

Me-I think I just want a hug from Grimm-kitty after he does Kisuke's dare.

Alice: I just have to say this but SaabelsWife I love you so much for being nice enough to do dares on my chapters! And thank you so much for being so patient with me! Now for Akira's dare, o.O which is very odd but…

Hanaturo: *rapes Ganju*

Alice: yeah… not exactly my favorite characters so… next Gin-kun

Gin: okay then *strips to his boxers, and me drolling like an idiot at the site of him* Aizen Rapes Me!

Aizen: you know you like it *smirks*

Alice:* beats him up*

Gin: (who is now changed back into his clothes) okay then Grimm-kitty's turn!

Grimmjow: *tears off Aizen's arms then procedes to beat the crack out of him with em*

Alice: okay now Grimm-kun give SaabelsWife a hug!

Grimmjow: yeah yeah come here *gives SaabelsWife a big hug*

Alice: okay next dares~

_ChocolatePrincess209_

_hello alice! all the chapters made me laugh so hard! ok here are my dares!_

grimmjow: go into a pit of screaming crazy fangirls for at least 20 min if you survive i'll give you a month supply of catnip!

ulquiorra and orihime: either make out or "have fun" (ulquihime fangirl!) i don't care with

alice: torture aizen! do ANYTHING to make him cry or go suicidal! XD

ulquiorra: give orihime cooking lessons.

orihime: make mon blac for aizen (poisonous! but don't tell him that!)

aizen: dress up as a swan, go to a high cliff, and scream "i believe i can fly!" as your falling to anti-aizen fans! (evil huh? or instead of a swan you can also make him wear a tutu your choice ;D also make him eat the dessert if he knows its poisonous!)

well that all! see ya next time!

Alice: yeah I hate that pairing so sorry not ganna happen… sorry but Grimmjow…

Grimmjow: fuck… *gets pushed into a crazy fangirl pit*

~21 min later~

Grimmjow: *pant* damn those *pant* girls are *pant* CRAZY! You owe me a months supply of catnip ChocolatePrincess209

Alice: okay first before I torture Aizen

Aizen: *gets forced into a swan suit, then gets kicked off by me*

Alice: don't forget to say your line or we are doing this again!

Aizen:*while falling* I believe I can fly!

~10 min later~

Alice: hehe now onto me torturing Aizen *laughs darkly*

Aizen: please no no!

~Please stand by this seen is to graphic for viewers~

Alice: that was so much fun!

Everyone: *shaking in the corner*

Alice: okay then thank you so much for waiting on me!

A/N: oh yeah I need help on naming the kits(Ichigo's and Grimmjow's kids) so if you could help me with the name I would appreciate it!

Oh yeah FYI Kisuke was a girl the rest of the story, he'll be back to normal next chapter.

Bye Bye~


End file.
